Happy Birthday Lee Donghae
by someone98line
Summary: -Oneshoot HaeMin- No Summary, Just reading. YAOI, NC 21, HaeMin fic, Special Donghae Birthday. Mind to Review


Cast :  
Lee Donghae  
Lee Sungmin  
And Others

Rated : M

Warning : YAOi, NC 21, Typo(s), GEJE, cerita tidak sesuai EYD.

.. Special Donghae Birthday ..  
.

.

.

Sore itu semua member Super Junior minus Donghae dan Leeteuk, tengah membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Donghae. Sedangkan Leeteuk membawa Donghae pergi berbelanja.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin tengah membuat kuenya, Shindong, Yesung, Heechul, Kangin dan Hankyung meniupkan balon, sedangkan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry menata ruang tamu.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.55, dan semuanya sudah siap tinggal menunggu pulangnya Donghae dan Leeteuk saja.

"Ehh, kalian dengar itu, sepertinya Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae sudah kembali, cepat matikan lampunya." Teriak Shindong, Henrypun segera mematikan semua lampunya.

Krieet

Donghae membuka pintu dorm, dia begitu terkejut saat lampu dorm mati. "Kenapa sepi sekali." Ucap Leeteuk sambil memasuki ruang tamu. "Saengil Chukkae Hamnida." Teriak semua member beriringan dengan Henry menghidupkan lampunya.

Donghae terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh para member. "Palli tiup lilinnya cepat." Ucap Heechul sambil mengarahkan kue yang ada lilin diatasnya kepada Donghae.

Donghae pun segera meniup lilin tersebut, tak lupa sebelumnya membuat permohonan.

Semua acara sudah dilakukan, dan semua member berkumpul untuk melanjutkan acara dengan minum soju.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.47, para memberpun juga sudah terkulai lemas. Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tertidur di atas bendungan (?) Air soju yang tertumpah tadi akibat perbuatan mereka, Ryewook, Shindong, Hankyung dan Zhoumi yang tertidur di lantai, Leeteuk, Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang tertidur di kursi meja makan, sedangkan Siwon, Henry, Sungmin dan Donghae tertidur di atas sofa.

"Eunghh." Lenguh Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin terbangun di pelukan Henry dan Donghae yang mengimpit mereka, membuat Sungmin sulit bernafas, begitu juga dengan Henry yang kesulitan tidurnya, terlihat jelas nafasnya tidak beraturan saat tidur.

Karna ada pergerakan membuat Donghae juga terbangun. "Eungh, Minnie hyung." Lenguh Donghae. "Ah, Hae-ah, mianhae membuat mu terbangun." Donghae mulai bangun dari tubuh Sungmin dan Henry, Sungmin pun juga mulai bangun dari tubuh Henry. "Mau kemana hyung." Ucap Donghae yang melihat Sungmin ingin pergi. "Aku ingin tidur dikamar saja." Jawab Sungmin, sedangkan Donghae menguap mendengar mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Sungmin segera masuk kedalam kamar, Donghae menyunggingkan bibirnya lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Donghae, melihat semuanya sudah tertidur dengan pulas, Donghaepun segera berlari kearah kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Hae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Sungmin, Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengunci pintu kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat. "Hae-ah, kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamarnya?." Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, teteapi Donghae tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sungmin, malah membuka Singlet hitam yang ia kenakan. "Bolehkan hari ini aku tidur denganmu hyung?." Ucap Donghae membuat Sungmin ketakutan. "Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Sungmin.

Chu

Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin agresif, Sungmin ingin memberontak tapi tidak bisa karna Donghae sudah mengunci pergerakannya. "Emmmhh." Donghae tidak menggubris teriakan Sungmin, malah membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin, sekarang Donghae dapat melihat junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang.

Donghae mulai mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat sambil masih tetap mencium bibir Sungmin. "Emmhhh, Haee..emmhh." Sungmin mengerang tidak jelas tapi disisi lain di merasa kenikmatan. Donghae semakin mempercepat kocokannya, lalu melepas ciumannya pada Sunngmin.

Segera Donghae kulum junior Sungmin yang menegang itu. "Ahh..ahh..Hae..ahah." Donghae mempercepat kulumannya setiap kali ia mendengar desahan Sungmin. "Ahh..Donghaee.. ..mauu..keluarr."

Crott

Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Donghae, tanpa rasa ragu, Donghae menelan semua cairan Sungmin tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Donghae mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu membuka celana dan CDnya, lalu di lemparnya kesembarang tempat. Sungmin merasa malu melihat junior Donghae yang sudah membesar itu, bahkan ukurannya saja lebih besar dibandingkan punyanya tadi.

"Hyung." Donghae mengarahkan juniornya pada Sungmin, Sungminpun menanggapinya, dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin memegang junior Donghae yang besar itu.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin mulai mengocok junior Donghae dengan pelan, lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat. "Ahh..ahh..hyung..masukkan..ahh." Sungmin mulai memasukkan junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya. Junior Donghae terlalu besar untuk masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin, dengan terpaksa Donghae membantu Sungmin dengan mendorong kepala Sungmin.

Walaupun tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya, tapi Donghae merasa sangat puas. "Ahh..fastter..hyungg." Desah Donghae sambil menyuruh Sungmin untuk mempertambah kecepatan kulumannya. Sungmin menuruti kemauan Donghae untuk mempercepat kulumannya, di tambah dengan Donghae menggerakkhan pinggulnya, membuat itu menjadi tambah nikmat bagi Donghae. "Ahh..hhyungg..akkuhh..mau keluarr."

Crott

Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Sungmin, Sungmin yang merasa sesuatu yang rasanya tidak enak, menerobos masuk ketenggorokannya, segera memuntahkannya. "Kenapa kau memuntahkannya hyung?." Donghae tidak suka saat melihat Sungmin memuntahkan cairannya. "Mianhae Donghae-ah, rasanya aneh." Sungmin merasa bersalah pada Donghae, susah payah Donghae mengeluarkan cairan yang dikeluarkan Donghae, malah dimuntahkan oleh Sungmin.

Donghae merasa sedikit murung saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, Sungmin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Donghae segera memeluk Donghae lalu menciumnya.

Sambil mencium bibir Sungmin, Donghae juga mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, lalu merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang kembali dengan posisi dia menindih tubuh Sungmin. Donghae menelebarkan kaki Sungmin, sehingga menampakkan lubang opening milik Sungmin yang berwarna pink sempurna.

Tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Sungmin mulai terlepas, jari-jarinya sudah tepat berada di depan lubang opening Sungmin. tanpa basa basi lagi, Donghae mulai memasukkan satu jarinya pada lubang opening milik Sungmin. "Eemmhh, hae-ah." Jerit Sungmin dalam ciumannya. Donghae mulai memasukkan satu jarinya lagi, dua jari. 3 jari Donghae mulai keluar masuk pada lubang Sungmin.

"Ahh..haee." Teriak Sungmin saat Donghae melepas ciumannya, Sungmin merasa nyeri yang mendera pada bagian selangkangannya. Donghae mulai berjongkok di depan lubang Sungmin, lalu mempercepat gerakan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang Sungmin. "Ahh..aahh..ahh..hhaee..ahh..ahah." Semakin cepat Donghae menggerakkan tangannya keluar-masuk pada lubang Sungmin semakin keras juga teriakan Sungmin.

Donghae berhenti mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya pada lubang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit lega, lalu Donghae mengarahkan juniornya yang besar itu pada lubang opening Sungmin. Sungmin merasa kaget saat sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul menerobos masuk lubangnya. Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh Donghae, lalu mengigit bahu Donghae. "Akkhh..hyungg." Donghae tau sakit yang dideranya belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit lega saat junior Donghae yang besar sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada lubang Sungmin.

"Bergeraklah hae." Pinta Sungmin, Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, perlahan-lahan, semakin lama makin cepat. Sungmin menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di daerah selangkangannya, tapi disisi lain dia merasa kenikmatan atas perbuatan Donghae. "Ahh..ahah..haee-ahh." Donghae mempercepat genjotannya setiap kali ia mendengar desahan Sungmin. Desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin seperti suruhan yang dilontarkan pada Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk menggenjot lebih cepat. "Ahh..hyungg..aku..mau..keluar."

Crott

Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Sungmin. Sungmin sangat lelah, tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Donghae melepas juniornya pada lubang Sungmin, lalu dia membalikkan tubuh Sungmin seperti menungging, kemudian Donghae merangkak di atas tempat tidur sambil mengarahkan juniornya dilubang Sungmin. "Ahh..Hae-ahh." Sungmin menjerit kesakitan saat Donghae memasukkan juniornya kembali, walaupun Donghae bisa memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakkan karna dibantu dengan cairannya tadi tapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa kesakitan.

Segera Donghae melakukan gerakan in-outnya lagi, sambil menggerakan pinggulnya, Donghae juga mengocok junior Sungmin. "Ahh..ahahh..Haee." Sekitar 5 menit Donghae sudah mengeluarkan cairannya lagi didalam lubang Sungmin. "Ahh..ahh..Donghae..aku mau keluarr."

Crott

Sungmin menembakkan cairannya di atas spreinya. Donghae mengganti posisinya lagi, dia merebahkan dirinya, lalu Sungmin duduk diatasnya, tepatnya diatas junior Donghae.

Jleb

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin berteriak saat junior Donghae masuk kembali ke lubangnya. Lalu Donghaepun segera menggerakkan tubuh Sungmin secara naik-turun. Dengan posisi seperti ini memudahkan Donghae menemukan daerah sweet poutnya Sungmin. "Ahh..akuu..mau keluarr." Desah Donghae kenikmatan saat cairannya keluar membasahi juniornya.  
.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 07 pagi, dan sudah banyak gaya yang Donghae dan Sungmin lakukan sehingga Sungmin sudah tertidur di bawah Donghae. Donghae yang juga sudah kecapean melakukan 'itu' dengan Sungmin seharian juga sudah mulai ngantuk, akhirnya Donghaepun tertidur diatas tubuh Sungmin tanpa menyelimuti tubuh mereka.  
.

.

.

"Eunghh." Henry terbangun dari tidurnya, lamu mencoba membangunkan yang lainnya. Kyuhyung yang masih mengantuk segera pergi kekamarnya dengan Sungmin, tetapi tidak bisa karna dikunci oleh Donghae dari dalam.

"Leeteuk hyung, pintu kamarku terkunci, tolong bukakan hyung." Kyuhyun meminta tolong pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dengan gontai sangking masih ngantuknya. Leeteuk mencoba membuka pintu, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba tidur diatas sofa. Setelah selsai berhasil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Leeteuk sedikit tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kamar yang berserakkan, bau amis air seni mereka dimana-mana. Leeteukpun segera mengunci pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali, saat dia melihat Kyuhyun tertidur si sofa.

"Aishh. Kenapa mereka harus melakukan itu disini, untung saja Kyuhyun tidur lagi, gimana kalau tidak, aku yakin pasti akan terjadi perang dunia ke 4." Batin Leeteuk dengan wajah memerahnya membayangkan jika Kyuhyun tau kalau hyung kesayangannya itu menghiatinya dengan bermain dengan orang lain. Leeteuk tak mau pikir panjang lagi, dia pun segera kekamarnya kembali, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa.

FIN

Saengil Chukkae buat Donghae Hyung. Semoga umurmu panjang dan cepat menikah dengan Sungmin #ngarep. Mian kalo ceritanya pendek dan gantung. Gomawo yan udah mau membaca, jangan jadi silent reader, mau nge bash juga gakpa-pa, itung-itung buat memperbanyak riview :p. Min to Review.


End file.
